The PowerBlock® is a well known selectorized dumbbell manufactured and sold by Power Block, Inc. of Owatonna, Minn. In such a dumbbell, various weights are provided that form a set of nested left weight plates and a set of nested right weight plates. The two sets of nested weight plates are laterally separated from one another by a space or gap. A handle can be inserted or dropped down into the gap to allow the handle to pick up a desired number of weight plates from each stack. The amount of the exercise mass provided by the selectorized dumbbell depends upon how many weight plates from each stack are coupled to each end of the handle by a selector.
In a traditional style of PowerBlock® selectorized dumbbell, each weight comprises a left weight plate that is joined to a corresponding right weight plate by a pair of side rails. The side rails are connected at each end to one side of each weight plate. One side rail is connected to the front sides of the left and right weight plates. The other side rail is connected to the rear side of the left and right side plates.
The selector in the traditional style PowerBlock® selectorized dumbbell comprises a U-shaped pin that is selectively positioned beneath the side rails of any desired weight. When the selector is so positioned and the handle is lifted, the handle will carry with it the weight selected by the position of the pin along with all weights above the selected weight. The amount of the weight carried by the handle is adjusted by vertically repositioning the pin so as to insert the pin beneath a higher or lower side rail.
The use of an insertable pin is an effective selector for a selectorized dumbbell. However, the pin must be on hand to be effective. If it is lost, then no weights can be coupled to the handle until the pin is found or a replacement pin is purchased. While the pin is usually tethered to the handle to minimize the chances that the pin will be lost, the tether itself can get in the way of the user and can be bothersome to some users.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a selectorized dumbbell having a selector that is easy to use, that functions with a traditional style of PowerBlock® selectorized dumbbell as described above, and that is not capable of being lost or getting in the way of the user.